Hardcore Wrestling Federation
Hardcore Wrestling Federation (HWF for short) was the first ever Underground Wrestling Promotion that was founded in May 1997 in Queens, New York by Brezzy's Uncle, Eric Brezzy (who resided in Queens, New York). It was continuously bankrupt & resurrected until early May 2005 where the promotion finally died during the HWF Resurrection Era. HWF was the brand that began the entire Underground Sports industry, not just Underground Wrestling. HWF was by far the greatest Underground Wrestling promotion that was ever created. However as what happened in the past, there is still a great chance that HWF will be resurrected, bigger and better than ever. HWF's Special Matches HWF has several matches cornerstoning its dominance in the Underground industry, below are some of HWF's biggest matches with some history below them. King of the Hill Match The King of the Hill match was first contested in early 1998 to settle a feud between Mephisto, Shane Young & Shawn Austin. In a large arena (usually during a PPV), there would be a huge structure, resembling a Mountain, would be placed to the side. A Championship belt will be placed on the balcony above. The object of the match is to retrieve the belt, using any means necessary. As seen in the past, a Ladder is usually needed to get from the top of the mountain to the balcony. It is a true showing of endurance & determination, and will test any man to his very limit. There were also many variations, including the King of the Hill Gauntlet match, in which there were 20 wrestlers fighting for the prize at the same time, often not starting in the ring. The first ever King of the Hill match was won by Shane Young, after he threw Mephisto off the mountain through 4 stacked tables, injuring his spine in the process, to win the Smash Division Championship. Skyscraper Match Coming Soon Brutality Match Coming Soon Ultimate Fight Match Coming Soon Skatopia Match Coming Soon Championship Belts HWF World Heavyweight Championship History Coming Soon HWF Tag Team Championships History Coming Soon HWF United States Championship History Coming Soon HWF Mid-Atlantic Championship History Coming Soon HWF Smash Divison Championship History Coming Soon HWF European Championship History Coming Soon HWF Brutality Championship History Coming Soon Note: The HWF Smash Division Championship was retired in the same day as the promotion, but it was purchased & brought back by the Extreme Wrestling Alliance, renamed the EWA Smash Division Championship. HWF : Next Generation Pay Per Views * January - Rapid Fire * February - Bullet for my Valentine * March - Boulevard of Broken Dreams * April - HWF's Night of Extreme * May - Great Big Bash * June - Sunny Demise * August - HWF : Next Generation Reunion Show * September - Ultimate Chaos * October - Breakdown & Hallow's Eve * November - Wrestletopia * December - Battle Royal & Brave New World Special Events * HWF's Night of Extreme - A night where all matches are all Brutality matches, in tribute of Extreme Championship Wrestling. * Great Big Bash - The Original HWF Reunion, where matches from the original HWF are resurrected. * Next Generation Reunion Show - The Anniversary Show of HWF : Next Generation. * Hallow's Eve - A night where all matches are Halloween themed. * Wrestletopia - HWF's PPV in Skatopia (Rutland, OH), and also host of the annual Skatopia match. * Battle Royal - The night where the main event is a 30-Man Battle Royal in which the winner will win the HWF World Heavyweight Championship. A History of HWF HWF began as a dream. That dream was finally realized when after a few dark shows in Flushing in Queens, NY, Hardcore Wrestling Federation created its own brand of Hardcore Brutality, which became known as Underground Wrestling. Hardcore Wrestling Federation By popular demand, HWF had its first official House Show, with a variety of Underground-Original wrestlers, as well as wrestlers now well known in the world of Professional Wrestling. In its early stages, HWF was also co-promoted by the WWE, having some of their soon-to-be stars compete and adapt to their newly given Gimmicks. Wrestlers like these include The Rock, Kane, Steve Austin and Triple H. However the scene was mostly dominated by the Underground-Original wrestlers, such as Owen Hart II, Boston Austin & Mephisto. HWF skyrocketed when their shows were being broadcast live on the Internet, and their fans backed it up, however the Underground Industry had a law. Anything from the industry will never be aired live on Television - only internet exclusive, with a small fee to order their PPVs. Despite this, HWF still released DVDs. HWF caught the eyes of thousands, but would never grow as big as the WWE, just because of the Underground industry law. The dream slowly began to shatter, as controversary was also a case. Their main concern was an incident in a Skyscraper match in June 1998, where Triple H fought against Jack Hardy on top of the structure, and Jack slipped and fell, twisting his entire left leg upon landing on the concrete floor. A lot of heat was created, and in a few months, the promotion was finally put to a halt, and their website was shut down. HWF : The Next Generation Coming Soon HWF : Resurrection Coming Soon HWF : Battle of the Sexes Coming Soon HWF : The Phoenix of Wrestling Coming Soon